The Ones That Weep Together
by OuR-ArtificiaL-WorlD
Summary: They didn't even try to listen to the rest of the story, jumping to conclusions just so they could be right. They were secretly afraid that if she told the whole story, they would be wrong. And they're was only one word that could describe what they were killing her with, Pride. "Please take me away from this nightmare... Where I can be with The Ones That Weep Together." (MikanxOc)


_I dont understand_

Tears dropped down Mikans bruised face as blood joined the salty tears dropping on the grass slowly, like her pain, emotionally and physically.

_What happened?_

**_WHY WOULD ANYONE LOVE YOU!?_**

**_GO DIE!_**

**_YOU LIED!_**

_Oh yeah..._

The brunette stiffed a laughed remembering the scenes play in her head.

The bump in my head my must of done some damage to my memory.

_But I still remember him._

_Natsume_

She could barley pick up her arm and when she did she flinched.

_Must of been so much of a beating I passed out._

Her arm reached to her head and flinched.

_Man what did they use a shovel?_

_I need to get up._

_I need someone to help me up really._

_Someone._

_Help me._

* * *

-PAST AND STUFF :I-

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

"I'M LATE!"

that was the normal Mikan Sakura morning in Gakuen Alice.

She stayed up all night to excited for today, her uncle yesterday told her that her cousin was coming back from Europe, she hadn't seen him for a year and he was finally coming back. She was kept even jumping in the middle of her running while she was running to class just thinking about it.

She slid open the door as fast as she could to see a blonde teacher wearing pink all over looking her way.

"GOMEN NE NARUMI-SENSEI" The 12 year old said bowing as she was panting at the same time.

"Aaaaah~ Mikan-chan another tardy? How many are you gonna get this year?!" He softly scolded softly at the child.

"GOMEN!" She repeated again, bowing now a 90 degree angle.

Narumi looked in amazement then shook his head and sighed.

"All right I'll let you off the hook this time Mikan-chan~ next time is a trip to the office!" He said sternly having a Mikan nod viciously, and with that he let the child go to her seat with her proper 'ARIGATO' in the end as always.

"Oi Polka." Mikan turned her head to the raven head boy that spoke that nickname that only the two got, and smiled brightly.

"Morning Natsume!" She said brightly as she sat next to him.

After a month or two of Hotaru and Ruka convincing Natsume to ask Mikan out, even though it already did seem that the two were at it, but despite Mikan's airheadedness Nastume was forced to ask her out. Not that he had a problem with that, but he will never say that out loud. He confessed at their cherry tree. It looked like a manga and everything! The cherry blossom blowing in the wind, it was so romantic. 'Course she said yes!

Mikan snapped out of her thoughts looking at Natsume, he looked like he was waiting for her to reply to something.

"Did you say something Natsume?" She said, you could literately see a mental facepalm from Nastume but he held it in and sighed.

"I said 'do you want to go on a date with me?'" He said with venom in his voice, not seeming to want to repeat it.

_Geez pride or your girlfriend?_ Mikan thought mentally raising her eyebrow but held it in and put a bright smile as a mask.

"Sorry Natsume I have uhhh homework! Yeah homework!", trying to lie, she didn't want Natsume being all over protective and locking her in her own dorm like the last time she got asked out on a date. He literately locked her in there so she could miss the date, he done that several time no matter how stubborn she was. She didn't want to make any mistakes. This was Raku for Christs sake! She HAD to go!

Nastume raised his eyebrow suspiciously "You? You don't even know your multiplication how can you want to do your homework than go on date with me?" Nastume said, looking at Mikan whos eye were covering her bangs.

SKREECH

Gathering all the attention from her class Mikan had stood up and raised her hand, smiling brightly. "Narumi-sensei can I go to the restroom?"

Narumi paused for a second examining this sudden outburst and nodded. "Yes, you may go Mikan-chan"

Mikan walked all the way to the door smiling brightly as she ever would which made people go back to what they were doing, even Natsume put his manga back on his head and went back to sleep. She slammed the door shut and started running to the washroom.

_What makes him think he can insult me like that just anytime he wants?!_ Mikan thought angrily washing her face in the sink.

_Sometimes he can be such a jerk to me! _Mikan clutched the sides of the sink and softly banged her head onto the mirror.

she looked into the mirror and a flash of a girl that looked a few years older with her hair to her waist she only got a glimpse before she jumped back hitting her butt against the floor.

"What was that?" She muttered to herself rubbing her butt as she stood up dusting off the dirt that was on her uniform. "Better start going before it gets creepier in here" Mikan continued, walking out of the bathroom and back to class both Natsume and Mikan didn't talk the rest of the time.

Natsume kept stealing glances at the brunette waiting for her to pester him about useless stuff, but could only see a up-in-the-clouds Mikan daydreaming about something. Not even noticing she didn't even talk to him.

Once class bell rang, Mikan jumped up and ran out of the classroom making everyone wonder what kind of thing she was in a hurry for.

"What do you think baka over there is doing in such a rush?" Hotaru said voicing out everyone's question.

"Polka said she had some homework to do, its probably over-due, that idiot." Nastume said calmly under his manga.

"Then please explain why she was smiling like a maniac when jumping out of the class, I've known Mikan for years and not once was she excited for homework. So tell me Hyuuga what made Mikan lie to you today?" Hotaru said calmly, eying Natsume suspiciously as he took off his manga and sat up straight glaring deadly daggers at Hotaru. Ruka, noticing the deadly atmosphere, stepped in.

"H-How about we just ask her ourselves tomorrow?" Ruka said nervously hoping not to get killed my fireballs and a baka gun. the atmosphere calmed down as you could here a few manga sounds.

'Tch.'

'Hn.'

* * *

***kicks everything in my way* I'M BACK PEEPS O7O**

**Dont look at me like that~**

**You: What a MikanxOc fanfic ARE YOU CRAZY!?**

**Hey honestly I cant ship Mikan with a guy who has pride~ Its just hard for me =3=**

**I'm just saying Pride!Natsume is a dick and I cant STAND him and almost every MxN fanfic I read Its Him**

**My reaction: Oh this seems like a good fanfi- oh. Its Pride!Natsume e.e**

**I DONT UNDERSTAND PEOPLE AND PRIDE, IF PEOPLE FLUSHED THAT DOWN THE TOILET EVERYONE WOULD HAVE A BETTER LIFE, JUST SAYIN'.**

**So thats why my Oc will be one of those people uwu...kinda IDK I HAVENT EVEN FIGURED OUT HIS NAME SHUT UP IDK XDD**

**ARTIFICIAL OUT!1!**


End file.
